


Stray

by embersheai



Category: Captain America (Movies), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 复生au





	Stray

Stray（复生AU 人类志愿军Steve×半死症患者Bucky）

复生AU 人类志愿军Steve×半死症患者Bucky  
前些天看完复生第二季突然觉得他俩挺适合这个设定的，这篇文就基本上是steve带领bucky接受自我接受世界的一个过程吧。  
背景大概是斯蒂夫和巴基竹马竹马，先后参军入伍，巴基在战争中牺牲。战争结束后发生了死者复生，斯蒂夫回到家乡成为当地的人类志愿军成员。  
巴基在这次复生中复活，从当时死去的战场上回到了他们的故乡。

1

那条黑灰色的石子路在斯蒂夫面前向前延伸，在视线所及的尽头以缓和的坡度逐渐上升，道路两旁的草地散发着雨后潮湿的气息。  
他怀里抱着一束还沾着露水的风信子，其间夹杂了几枝六月菊与金盏花，在蓝紫色之间点缀出明黄色的斑点，花束被一层报纸和塑料纸简洁地包裹着，它们的颜色原本应该鲜艳昳丽，却在雨天阴郁的云层光照下仿佛被蒙上了灰色的阴翳。  
他沿着石子路走上山坡，推开齐腰高的铁栅栏。生铁的门栏上红褐色的锈迹斑斑，像是干涸了很久的血液痕迹，在铁栏插入地面的位置布满了细小的墨绿色苔藓，无人打理的野草延伸出纤细的藤蔓，用它脆弱的枝条拥抱着枯槁的铁栏杆。  
斯蒂夫走到靠近墓园边缘的位置，那里立着一块花岗岩制的墓碑。  
他俯下身，将悬挂在墓碑上已经枯萎的花环取下来，白色的花朵边缘由于干枯而蜷缩起来，花瓣几近透明，在其间分布着浅色的经脉纹路，泛着黄褐的颜色。斯蒂夫把手里的花束放到墓碑前，然后他蹲下来，用温热的指尖拭去墓碑前贴着的那张照片上的一层灰尘。他的动作很轻，像是害怕惊醒四周长眠中的亡魂。  
照片上是个微笑着的年轻人，有深而宽的重睑，笑起来时眉毛上扬，眼角出现细微的纹路。  
斯蒂夫靠着墓碑坐下，他不说话，因为坟墓里并没有能倾听他话语的人沉睡其中。斯蒂夫知道在那块沉重平整的花岗岩下面，只埋着巴基在军队里佩戴的刻着他编号的那块金属牌。  
墓碑上用棱角分明的字体写着詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯与一行简单的生卒年月，好像那几行简短的文字足以凝结一个人的一生似的。那些对于一条曾真实存在过的生命来说太过于单薄了，而留存在他脑海中的那些记忆又太过于丰富，近乎是沉重的了。  
那张只有半只手掌大的照片上，巴基歪戴着帽子，带着笑意的眼睛看向一侧，光线将他蓝灰色的虹膜颜色映得更加清浅——那是从巴基参军前在他们俩在酒吧拍的合影里裁下来的，他曾为了那张照片在家里翻找了很久——也许是他们在一起的时间太久了，直到那时他才发现自己甚至没有几张巴基的相片。  
斯蒂夫仍然记得两年前他刚刚失去巴基时那段无光的时期，在一次夜间行动里，巴基所在的107兵团踏入了敌方的雷区。巴基的遗体没能够被找到，只有107兵团少数的几名幸存者返回，将那块烫印着名字和编号的金属牌交给他。  
巴基比他大一岁，因此他也比巴基晚了一年入伍。在巴基参军的前一个晚上，他们像以前共同度过的无数个夜晚那样将沙发垫铺在地上，把啤酒和玉米片放在伸手就够得到的地方，整晚整晚地聊天。在深夜黯淡的灯光下，巴基向他展示了那个刻着编号与姓名、象征着他士兵身份的金属牌。银色的金属表层在黑暗中闪烁着温柔的亮光，那时这可着实让斯蒂夫羡慕得不轻。  
一年后他终于也参军入伍，得到了一块镂刻着自己名字的金属牌。  
战争结束后，斯蒂夫却孤身一人带着两块金属牌回到了故乡。   
他到达家门口，将行李放在门廊上，推开了门。空无一人的房间里满是灰尘的寂寥气味，空白的角落结起了层叠的蜘蛛网。沙发垫依然铺在客厅的地板上，却再也没有人能够和他一起坐在那上面，在午后看着他画门廊外的草木，在黄昏时和他看一部无声的黑白电影，或是在深夜与他有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
之后的数年里，尽管不再有人使用，斯蒂夫始终执拗地将那块沙发垫留在客厅的地面上，在日复一日循环往复的梦境里，他总是怀念着那些巴基的呼吸声就在他耳边的好时光。

2

诺顿镇里正下着细密的雨，空气流动在阴天时变得黏稠而迟缓。封闭的车厢里，唱片旋转着，从两侧的音响里传出一名老歌手低哑的歌声。斯蒂夫的手指跟随音乐平缓的节奏轻轻叩击着方向盘，驾驶着车辆穿过一条又一条的公路。  
雨刷器在车窗前摆动，它发出有规律的噪音，碰撞着玻璃，使声音传入车厢内部。车窗前的景象，那些灰白漫长的公路，深绿色的树木与变幻着颜色的红绿灯，被雨水从玻璃上流淌下来的水痕洇开，变得潮湿而模糊。  
他正从市里运送一批神经替林回镇子里。  
距离复生已经过去四年了，那些走在路上就可能遇上一个狂暴复生者的危险日子也逐渐完全过去。在复生刚刚开始的那段时间里，斯蒂夫被推举为当地人类志愿军的队长，办公室里的挂式电话总是响个不停，告知他和其他人类志愿军的成员哪里又出现了新的复生者，需要他们准备好枪械和链条，把那些刚从坟墓里惊醒、惶恐而不知所措的死者关进笼子里。  
那对每个人都是一段难捱的时期，因为他们遇见的每一个复生者，都可能是自己熟悉的人。可能是曾经给他们烹饪晚餐，烘焙点心的祖辈，可能是在他们离家时站在门口叮嘱早点回来的父母，也可能是曾和他们逃课去看一部新电影的朋友。  
他们不仅要面对失去情绪，只有杀戮与进食意识的旧相识，还要被迫在脑海中重复感知一次失去那些人时的痛苦。  
而在那架电话每一次响起时，斯蒂夫总是第一个穿上防护服，整理好装备。他希望他将面对的复生者，是他最想看见的那个人。尽管同时他也在心里知道那有多困难——巴基牺牲的地方，离他们的家乡太远太远了。  
斯蒂夫将车停在医院门口，将一箱一箱的神经替林从后备箱里搬出来，堆放在医院门前狭窄的雨棚底下。只是从车门到医院门前一段短暂的路程，雨水就快速地将他的外套打湿，在米色的尼龙布料上留下深色的水迹。  
“莎朗，我把这周的神经替林运回来了，你可以来清点一下数量。”  
斯蒂夫推开医院的门，向坐在预检台前的护士说道。  
莎朗向他招了招手，做了一个稍候一会的手势。一个穿着皮夹克的男人正站在她面前，激动地挥舞着手臂与她争辩着什么。  
“护士小姐——我发誓，我发现那个僵尸的时候他就是那样的了，我绝对没有伤害他过！”  
莎朗摇了摇头，金色的卷发随着她的动作从肩膀前面滑落到背后：“对不起，先生，这是规定。”她从抽屉里取出四张纸钞，将它们叠在一起，抚平了纸钞边缘的折角，整齐地放在男人面前，好脾气地解释着：“没有损伤的复生者，八十磅，受了伤的复生者——四十磅。这是规定。”  
那个男人的肩膀无奈地松垮下来，拿过桌面上的几张纸钞，塞进口袋里，转身离开了医院。  
莎朗从预检台后面走出来，向斯蒂夫打了招呼：“下午好，斯蒂夫。”  
“又发现了新的复生者吗？”斯蒂夫和她一起走到雨棚底下，看着莎朗打开纸箱，清点神经替林的数量。  
“是的。”莎朗耸了耸肩膀，声音透露出一些犹豫的意味，“那个复生者在郊外的树林里被发现，就是老尼克那间已经废弃了的狩猎小屋附近。他的一只手臂几乎断了，状态也非常不稳定……他一来我们就给他用了神经替林，但似乎对他不起作用，我们只好强行注射了大量的镇静剂——娜塔莎医生有些不确定还有没有送他去疗养中心的必要。”  
“狩猎小屋……？”斯蒂夫愣了一下，一阵冷风吹过来，雨点扑打到他的脸上。  
他记得那间屋子，他和巴基中学时总是去那里，自从尼克老得没有力气打猎之后，他把小屋的钥匙交给了他们。那间屋子很小，像是尼克爱用的那种扁平的烟盒，有两扇窗户，其中一扇窗户很大，能让足够的阳光穿过玻璃落在木质地板上，映出原木斑驳的痕迹。另一扇的玻璃则破了，用两层报纸勉强地遮掩着。屋子里面只有一间卧室，与一个狭窄得有些举步维艰的客厅。  
在客厅一侧的储藏室里，放置着生锈的捕兽夹和猎枪。诺顿镇郊外的树林里已经不再有大型动物很多年，于是斯蒂夫和巴基经常在假期时去那里呆上一两天，白天捕猎野兔、野雀或者别的什么小动物，晚上他们点亮客厅里的壁炉，在明亮的火光里烤熟捕获的猎物，配上自己携带的黑面包，享用一顿或许不美味但令人餍足的晚餐。  
一些与雨季湿气不尽相同的气味进入了他的脑海，像是动物快速踩过泥泞时脚印里的积水与夜晚壁炉中燃着的松木气息。在那里巴基趴在他的身边，将浆洗过的在狩猎中弄脏的外套架在火炉边，水汽从纤维中缓缓地蒸发出来，使整间屋子里充斥着干燥、平和与温暖。他们裹在同一张毯子里，直到壁炉的火焰声息逐渐微小熄灭，窗外烟青色的天光亮起。

3

娜塔莎俯身搬起一箱神经替林，为了防止白大褂松散的衣角影响到她的行动，她将衣摆卷在腰际打了一个结。  
“你要带那个复生者去治疗中心？先帮我把这些搬到仓库。”  
通往地下室的通道灯光昏暗，不稳定的电流使其像濒死的生命之光般挣扎地闪烁着，娜塔莎走在斯蒂夫的前面，她沙哑的声音散落到周围空白的墙面上，又反射回来，在通道里形成空旷的回响：“我不认为那个复生者能够被治愈。”  
“可是，娜塔莎，我记得以前你才是志愿军里最希望每一个复生者被治愈的。”  
斯蒂夫抱着两箱药品，庞大的纸箱子遮蔽住他的视线，使他不得不伸长了脖子注意着脚下的台阶。  
“斯蒂夫，你还没有明白吗？根本没有什么治愈。”娜塔莎在地下室的门口站定，将手中的纸箱放在储藏室的角落，伸手在墙边摸索着打开了地下室的灯，随着开关接触的轻响，青灰色的灯光亮起来，她的语气平淡得仿佛没有情绪，她站在门边，将那些从她心头闪现过的念头说出来，“没有什么能被彻底治愈。你能用神经替林让狂暴的复生者恢复意识，让他们以为自己在好转，但无法让他们的外表和内心完全恢复到正常的情状。你无法治愈他们内心的恐惧，那些直面过死亡，那些曾在无意识时将生者开肠剖腹食用血肉的经历无法被治愈，只能让他们产生对自身的无尽恐惧。而其他人对复生者的偏见更只可能恶化，他们目睹过自己的同类被复生者啃食，你如何能用单薄的语言和劝说让他们解除心中对复生者‘怪物’的定论？复生者使用遮盖肤色的慕斯，戴隐形眼镜，把自己掩埋在虚假的皮囊底下，可他们心里也深知自己是别人眼中的怪物——日复一日，永不止息，最终他们将成为自己眼里的怪物。”  
“你看得见那些被实体化的偏见和恐惧，那些隐晦无声的暴行，人们走在路上想方设法地绕开复生者，用神态和彼此间低声的交谈表达憎恶与不满。可原本不论是谁都不应该为这场灾难负责，可现在……所有人都成了施暴者，也都成了受害者。”  
娜塔莎望着他，青白的灯光在她的眼睑底下投落深色的阴影。她的外衣袖管稍稍卷起，露出一截线条紧实的手臂，她的身后，仓库的幽暗角落里立着一个巨大的笼子，上面覆盖着深黑色的布匹，日光灯同样给那个静默矗立的笼子制造了庞大的阴影，像是一只蛰伏在砖石地面上的兽类，在沉默中发出悄然的鼻息。  
“娜塔莎，我不否认你说的是事实。”斯蒂夫叹了一口气，“可也许每一个被发现的复生者，都还有他的爱人、朋友——甚至一个家庭在对他怀抱希望。”  
娜塔莎摇了摇头，她的红色长发在肩头摩擦，擦过肩膀位置白色大褂上的皱褶。她不认同斯蒂夫，却不再反驳他。  
细长的鞋跟随着脚步规律地敲击过地面，娜塔莎一只手从大褂侧面的口袋里取出铁笼的钥匙，另一只手则探入另一侧的口袋，她的手在口袋里的麻醉针与手枪之间踌躇了一会，最终还是握住那支鲁格5.6毫米口径的手枪，冰冷的金属被她手心的温度与汗水弄得温热起来。  
“我来吧。”斯蒂夫接过娜塔莎手里的钥匙，他拉起罩在铁笼上的布匹，使深黑色沉重的锁眼袒露出来，那枚银色的带着锈迹的铁钥匙被他捏住，干涩地插进钥匙孔，向一侧转动。  
笼门被打开，那个复生者还在镇静剂的作用下沉睡。他失去意识的身体盘踞在铁笼一角，卷曲的深棕色头发散乱地盖住了整张脸，笼子四周栏杆的阴影细长而扭曲，映在他沾满干涸血迹的衣服上，并无形地将他禁锢在其中。娜塔莎感到自己扣住枪管的指尖失去了力气，手枪重新落回了口袋的底部。在短暂的寂静之后，她握住那支麻醉针，走进笼子里，将针尖抵在复制人脖颈处的静脉上，熟练地推动活塞，将药剂注射进去。  
斯蒂夫冲进了笼子里，交错的栏杆在他大幅度的动作下发出颤抖的钢铁敲击响声，他将那个复生者拥入怀中，对方的皮肤在衣服破损的部分显露出来，像阴天时的黎明一样苍白，泛着新生苔藓般的青色——他知道那是谁，他早知道那是谁。

4

“带着这个。”  
在斯蒂夫将要启动发动机的时候，娜塔莎从外面打开车门，将几支麻醉针和神经替林放到了副驾驶座前的储物箱里。合上盖子的时候，她向后座看了一眼：“你确定约束衣能够控制得了他？”  
“不，不用绳子，娜塔莎。我会注意他的。”斯蒂夫在她继续开口之前理解了她的意思，他坚定地摇了摇头。  
巴基仍然在昏迷，他被束缚在苍白的约束衣里，双手被腕带绑在一起，防止在镇静剂作用消失之后做出伤害性的行为。斯蒂夫稍稍转过头，看着那双几乎和约束衣的布料同色的手。那双手曾经有着阳光般温柔的杏色，它们曾搭在他的肩头，为他擦去疲惫的汗水，曾在战场上千钧一发的时刻向他抛来一杆步枪。  
而它们现在却不再那样了，它们苍白如死，失去了温度，虚弱无力地静止在那里。白得近乎透明的皮肤底下看得见暗青色的血管纵横交错的纹路，尽管其中已经没有鲜活的血液流动。这很难不令人觉得感伤，但无论如何，巴基回来了。  
无数漫长的夜晚，迷蒙的长梦与千里的流浪之后，他终于回来了。  
PDS治疗中心离诺顿镇并不远，位于两百公里外一个海滨小镇的郊区。斯蒂夫开车行驶过弯曲的公路，不远处就是灰色的海岸，一望无垠的海岸线在阴郁的天光云影中安静地匍匐着，他几乎可以听见海滩上虾蟹的颚足在退潮前不安地爬过沙砾，窸窸窣窣地摩擦过潮湿的地面，还有浅水处生物在咸涩海水中划动的声音，各种各样细碎的声音合起来，就成了能将他淹没的巨大声浪。  
突然间后座上传来了激烈的挣扎碰撞声响，斯蒂夫感到自己额角的血管不安地跳动了一下。他减缓了速度，扭头看了后座的巴基一眼。  
巴基睁开了眼睛，瞳孔收缩成极小而尖锐的一点，眼白处泛着混沌的蓝白色。他的眼睛里无法看见其他与人类相近的情绪，只有发现自己被束缚的不适与暴怒。束缚着关节的氨纶带子在猛烈的挣扎中发出不堪重负的响声。  
黄昏时分，退潮前最后一波海浪拍上了礁石，原本站在礁石上的白额燕鸥被惊起，惊惶地拍打着翅膀，飞进了压得极低的、昏暗阴郁的天空。太阳的光线逐渐湮没在庞杂的云层间，而云层随着天色的昏暗变得越发沉重，它越压越低，几乎要与远处的海面融合在一起。  
“巴基……”斯蒂夫抬起眼睛，从后视镜里看见巴基的眼睛，他的眉毛疼痛地紧蹙着，四周紧张的血肉使眼角的纹路像是裂纹一样蜿蜒开来，“我知道你很难受……我们在去治疗中心的路上，会好的，很快就会好的……”  
斯蒂夫低声反复地说着，在话说出口之后他就意识到，他以为自己在用这些话安慰巴基，然而他深知巴基现在无法听见任何话语，他只是在说给自己听而已。巴基的手死死攥住他所能够到最多的拘束衣的布料，困兽般绝望而愤怒的嘶吼从抿紧的嘴角吐露出来，他的视线慌乱地在车厢里转动，直到对上后视镜里斯蒂夫同样注视着他的眼睛。  
潮水裹挟着湿冷的、带着盐的气味的海风惊惧地向后退去，露出大片黑褐色斑驳的礁石，像是饥荒者悲惨地凸出着的骨骼，随着潮水一起退却的，还有厚重云层之间最后一道稀薄的暖色光线，云层被光线割裂的罅隙在黑暗的糅合下又缓缓地合拢。  
巴基挣扎的动作在与斯蒂夫对视之后渐渐微弱，声音也逐渐低了下去，像是疲劳的嘶吼回到咽喉中，成为无助而晦暗的呜咽声。深棕色的鬈发散落下来，掩盖住他收缩又放大的瞳孔，他的眼神中本该没有与人性相仿的东西，而此刻他的眼眶中却仿佛有水色在颤动，它们摇晃着漫溢出来，滴落在新生的轨迹上。  
那里面混杂着许多既不真实，也绝不虚妄的痛苦情绪，像是一只被猎枪射中，逃亡却最终跌倒在地上，血液渗进土地的鹿的眼睛。低哑的声音穿过他的喉管，却无法组成正常的字词，他回望着那双深蓝色的眼睛，试图回想起一些东西，然而脑海中依旧是模糊的，像是混乱的梦呓，又像是一声叹息。

5

斯蒂夫坐在手术室外的长椅上，那张椅子曾经被许多和他一样焦急等待的人坐在上面，以至于表面白色的油漆掉漆剥离，露出了内部的原木色。  
手术室的门被打开，潮湿的甲酚和消毒液的气味从里面散发出来。像是长椅上有个弹簧把斯蒂夫弹起来了一样，他快速地站起身。斯塔克医生一边摘下口罩和防菌服，一边将手中的一沓报告交给了斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫接过报告，尽量让自己看起来不那么焦急，他翻看着满布复杂数据和图像的纸张，试图从那些繁杂的信息中找到自己最为关心的那一列。  
“托尼……！他怎么样了？”斯蒂夫的指尖用力地攥住那一叠报告，脆弱的纸张在他的手里被捏出纵横的皱褶。  
托尼捏住了自己防护眼镜的镜架，从镜片的缝隙里看了一眼斯蒂夫：“天知道巴基和他的手臂经历了什么……我尽量地修复了他的手臂，用一些金属把受损的骨骼接合起来，以后可能不如以前那么灵活了，不过这不是当前首要的问题。”托尼伸出手，从斯蒂夫手里的报告里抽出一张来，指向其中的一行：“我是说，他的细胞和神经替林之间的结合非常缓慢——神经替林几乎对他不起作用，所以他意识上的恢复可能需要非常长的时间。”  
“所以说……反应缓慢，并不是没有效果，是吗。”斯蒂夫叹了一口气，“这对我来说已经是足够好的消息了，托尼。”  
他指了指虚掩着的门：“我能进去看看他吗？”  
“护士将马上送他到病房，你可以去那里等。”托尼做了一个制止的手势，用手中的文件给斯蒂夫指出了病房区域的方向，“另外，这可能让你不太舒服，但是到达病房之后，你最好先把他固定住，用任何你觉得合适的方式。”  
“我知道了。”斯蒂夫无奈地揉了一下额角，夜色在手术过程中已经逐渐吞噬了光线，透过落地窗只能看见昏暗而遥远的、弥漫着灰白色雾气的海岸线。斯蒂夫坐倒在斑驳掉漆的长椅上，看着那些恍惚的夜雾在窗外像幽灵一样浮动着。  
后来他坐在病床边上，握住他久别重逢的旧友的手时，他仍然觉得那令他满足得几近不真实——但是真实与否又如何呢？数年来，即使在梦中，他都没有能够握住巴基的手过。  
在异氟烷的作用下，巴基仍然在安睡。  
斯蒂夫调暗了床头夜灯的亮度，找了一个枕头垫在自己的胳膊底下，让自己在巴基床边趴得稍微舒服一些。昏暗泛蓝的灯光底下，他百无聊赖地数着被子上凹陷的皱褶，那些深浅不一的折痕，像是某种沟壑。  
他突然又想起那些远在战争之前，巴基反复向他提起的，关于科罗拉多大峡谷的梦想来。  
在巴基参军之前的一个晚上，他们在酒吧里喝酒直到迷迷糊糊的时候，巴基又向他提起过一次。尽管巴基自己也只在电视和网络上看过大峡谷的样子，但他仍然能够将大峡谷的景象向他描述得绘声绘色。  
“……你能想象吗，斯蒂夫，那些色彩斑斓的结晶岩，是被科罗拉多河在几百万年里冲刷沉降出来的！”  
酒吧里充斥着各种各样喧杂的噪音，在那些仿佛永不消歇的酒杯碰撞和醉汉舌头打着结唱歌的声音里，巴基却仍旧格外清晰，在巴基说给他听，同时也说给自己听的那些诉说中，他似乎也能够看见科罗拉多河在峡谷中奔腾涌动着冲刷过每一块熠熠生辉的结晶岩，在深邃的山谷之间咆哮着，水花飞溅在四周的岩石上，它总是一条孤独却毫不在乎孤独的河流。  
那天晚上斯蒂夫趴在床头，握着巴基的手，注视着巴基在夜灯柔和光辉底下看起来温顺了许多的眉眼，直到入睡。  
在梦里他梦见他们站在大峡谷的边缘，阳光穿梭在云层间，将凯巴布高原映得明灭不定，直到阳光割裂厚重的云层，穿过印第安人的遗迹、魔鬼庭院和纪念谷，穿过那些高耸的、线条凌厉的岩穴和石谷，落到他们的肩膀上，又沉入米德湖与鲍威尔湖，成为水面上一道漾动闪烁的明亮波光，沿着水流化作奔腾的科罗拉多河的一员。

6

斯蒂夫将社区里接受神经替林派送的家庭名单交给娜塔莎的时候，下意识地哼起了一首过时的小调。  
“心情不错，嗯？”娜塔莎接过名单，笔尖在纸张上圈圈点点，做着记号。斯蒂夫低下头暗自笑起来，他的金色头发在室内呈现出温和的浅橡木色，他从座位上站起身，拿起搁在桌面上的车钥匙和椅背上的外套。  
“托尼早上打电话给我说巴基的情况有所好转，他开始有反应和意识了……你知道，像我们一样的反应和意识。”斯蒂夫一边急匆匆地倒退，向门边走去，一边解释着，“我有一周没去看他了，他恢复得比我想象的快不少。”  
娜塔莎微微地扬起下巴，笑着斜睨了斯蒂夫一眼：“听起来是个合理的解释，尽管我还是没明白你为什么兴奋得像个第一次准备约女孩子去看电影的中学生。”  
斯蒂夫没能听完她的调侃，就将外套搭在肩头，跑出了医院门口。他依然哼着那首几十年前的老歌，那是一首关于故乡与归途的歌，音律在干冷的空气里盘旋向上，傍晚的阳光照在他的车顶上，反射出柔软的光线。  
直到突如其然的来电打断他哼唱的调子。  
斯蒂夫正在启动引擎，他有些忙乱地从裤子口袋里把手机掏出来，搁在座椅的扶手上，打开免提，电话另一头响起托尼的声音：“斯蒂夫……？你在来的路上吗？”  
“正要出发，怎么了？”斯蒂夫将车从停车位里倒车出来。  
“巴基不见了。”托尼在电话那头停顿了一小会，声音干涩地说，“下午例行注射药物的时候，他对给他注射神经替林的护士动了手，跑了出去——那位护士晕过去了一会，我现在才知道这事。”  
斯蒂夫的身体在驾驶座上变得紧绷：“他离开多久了？”  
“一刻钟，或者二十分钟，不会比这更久。”托尼的声音突然被波动的电流扰乱，卡顿了一下，“听着，我很抱歉。现在不比以前了，治疗中心的人手不足……我们没有足够的能在各个区域巡视的人……我正在外面找他，你也尽快。”  
“我知道了。”他简短地说了一句，就切断了电话，将手机放回口袋里。  
斯蒂夫的手指焦虑地握紧了方向盘，骨节突出得发白。他感觉自己的身体僵硬，几乎无法自如地踩下油门，车辆艰难地在绝症者皮肤般青灰色的道路上前行。他感觉面前无尽的公路仿佛在往下沉陷，白昼的余光是如此沉重，使公路两旁的树木花草不堪重负地摧折了茎秆。  
他的后座上放着一个小号的纸箱子，里面塞满了各式各样的东西，以至于箱子都无法完全地盖上盖子。那个箱子多年来一直被放在他的床底下，他把断断续续整理出来的零散的与巴基有关的东西放在里面。  
那里面有他们中学时候勾着肩膀拍的毕业照，他第一次给巴基画得鼻子都歪了的画像，和那场他们逃课去看的灾难片的票根，那里有太多他们鲜活的曾经，此刻却全都成为了过往的碎片，交叠着缄默地沉睡在纸箱里，安静得好像从未发生过。  
最后斯蒂夫找到了巴基，他没有走出很远，而是坐在那片从治疗中心的窗口里可以看见的海滩上。斯蒂夫找到他的时候，他正坐在一块靠近海水的礁石上，将头埋在膝盖里。  
退潮的海水浸湿了周围的沙土，打湿了巴基身上病号服的下摆。  
“巴基？”  
斯蒂夫在离他大约两米远的地方停下来，感到细碎的砂砾盖过自己的脚面。潮水永不止息地反复着退去又拍打上岸的循环，最后一线白昼的余光最终缓慢地融化在海水里。海滨上充满了混杂着盐的气息的微风，使斯蒂夫鼻腔里感受到咸而苦涩的气味。  
“斯蒂夫……？”  
巴基抬起头，他的声音无法自持地颤抖。  
斯蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，他的眼周泛着疼痛的暗红色，蓝灰色的虹膜仍蒙着一层复生者常有的浑浊阴翳。他带着满脸的苍白、狂乱与茫然凝视着斯蒂夫，像是迷失在一个没有出口的庞大迷宫中，而斯蒂夫有着为他开辟海潮般的指引力量。  
海水拍击的声音骤然降低，变成温和的呢喃，好像他们在狩猎小屋时，夜间风穿过烟囱发出的低沉呜咽。  
“斯蒂夫……我有印象，我知道你很重要……可我想不起来……想不起来。”  
巴基的声音沙哑而遥远，如同来自于时间最边缘的地带。斯蒂夫不再立在那里，他几步走上去，用有些笨拙的姿势拥住巴基，小心地避开了巴基仍然缠着纱布的左臂。他低下头，用额头抵住巴基没有温度的肌肤，试图平复他的颤抖：“没事，你还有很长时间……我们还有很长时间……”  
黄昏逐渐转化，夜色初起，他们仍然彼此相拥。远处低垂的云团逐渐变得稀疏，袒露出夜幕中闪烁的星辰，灰白色的雾气从海面上升腾起来，然而其中灯塔的暖黄色光线刺破了迷雾，同时响起的还有雾笛的悠远声音，像是在指引着离开哀愁和虚无的道路。

7

“看起来我有了个新邻居。”  
随着巴基的情况逐渐好转，托尼将他从监护病房调到了类似于单人居室的房间。那片区域有一些和他一样处于恢复期的复生者，当斯蒂夫和巴基拎着行李到达那里的时候，一个有着栗色卷发的少女正坐在房间门口的长凳上看书。  
那本薄薄的、有着浅绿色封面的书似乎被翻阅过多次，边缘已经磨损折角，她将书合上，从椅子上站起来，向他们伸出手：“我是海伦，我忘记我姓什么了……不过这不重要，不是吗？”说完，她笑起来，随着脸颊肌肉的牵动，苍白的肌肤底下青色的静脉显现出来，联结出清晰的纹路。  
斯蒂夫看着海伦细小的瞳孔——它们怕是永远不能随着光线的强弱而变幻了，将永远地保持着瑟缩而阴郁的一个点状。而她看起来还是个孩子，十四？十五？绝对不会超过十七岁，似乎有什么从喉管处哽住了他，他伸出手，和海伦握了一下手。  
巴基也和海伦握了握手，在接触到她与自己相仿的干燥冰冷的皮肤的时候，他皱起眉毛，浅蓝灰色的眼睛像是被风净化过的海水，露出些许类似于困惑的神情。  
“我是斯蒂夫，这是巴基。”斯蒂夫向她介绍说。  
海伦露出一个了然的笑容：“我知道，给我打针的护士说起过你们，现在来治疗中心的新复生者可不多了，更不用说有个好朋友的复生者。”  
她的笑容中奇异地结合了幼童的无邪和成年人的慧黠，像是晨曦与黄昏在某一个并不存在的时间点上汇聚在一起，于幽暗的潮水上碰撞出悠长静谧的和音。在斯蒂夫还想问问她关于现在复生者情况的时候，一名护士推着金属推车向他们走过来，上面摆满了透明的瓶瓶罐罐和玻璃制的注射器。  
“海伦，该注射神经替林了。”金发的女护士微笑着向海伦招了招手，斯蒂夫尴尬地发现那和之前负责替巴基注射的是同一个护士。显然她也发现了这点，在离他们有一段距离的地方，有些迟疑地停下了脚步。  
斯蒂夫急匆匆地向海伦告了别，拉着巴基躲进了房间里，和他一起将行李打开，收进柜子和抽屉里。包裹里其实只有几样药品和几件斯蒂夫从诺顿带过来的衣物和日常用品，占据了行李箱里最大一部分位置的，是那个微敞着口的纸箱子。  
在斯蒂夫把最后一件外套挂在衣架上，放进衣橱里的时候，巴基把那个纸箱子抱出来，搁在窗边的矮柜上。他坐在柜子上，小心地打开它陈旧的表面，最上面搁着一张他和斯蒂夫的合影。相片上的色彩已经随着时间变得晦暗，他捏住相片的一角，将它提起来，曝露在投进窗户的黄昏的温柔光线里。  
他看见照片里那个样貌与自己相同却又不尽相似的年轻男人，一只手拿着一杯浮着白色泡沫的啤酒，另一只手揽着斯蒂夫的脖子。照片上的斯蒂夫脸上带着笑意低下头，抬起左手搭在他的肩膀上。  
那宁静的一瞬被凝固在这一方纸张里，似乎可以就此成为永恒。即使他们心知这不可能，颜色会褪去，纸张会腐朽，关于那一瞬间的记忆也可能消失，泯灭在繁乱痛苦的经历中，再也寻不见任何踪迹。  
他低着头端详这张照片，试图回想起一些照片里充溢着的安静快乐的气氛，棕色的卷发从肩膀后面落下来，扫过他的脖颈和脸侧。远处镇子中心的钟楼响起悠长的暮钟声，宣告白日即将隐没，夜晚的银镰扫落下来，收割了暗金色的薄暮，所有的风声与喧杂在此刻没入寂静，只有钟声孤寂隽永地反复回响。  
可他仍然无法从脑海里找到哪怕一丝他想要的记忆，在徒劳无功的努力中，他感觉照片上的图像变得扭曲，露出一圈一圈的螺旋形纹路，像是一个越来越深的漩涡，在深渊的底端，充斥着枪炮声、轰炸声与人的肢体被炸得破碎时黏稠的血肉与哀叫声音。  
他的手无法自持地颤抖起来，他觉得自己不能再继续看那张相片，于是将它翻过去，背面朝上，按在了桌子上。相纸的背面，用碳素笔写着一个久远而陌生的日期。  
“呃，斯蒂夫？”  
指节叩击在木质的门扉上，响起轻微的声响，像是唯恐打扰了在房间里静默相对的人一般。他们齐齐回过头向门口看过去，托尼·斯塔克站在那里，向他们举起手中的一个白色方盒子，挥舞了一下。  
“班纳那里的新药。”托尼走进来，在桌上打开了盒子，在深灰色的海绵垫里搁着一瓶透明的药水和一个神经替林注射器，“他在里面加大了促进神经细胞形成的药物剂量——复生者无法自己产生那些细胞，这应该会有助于他的记忆恢复。”  
“谢谢你，托尼。”斯蒂夫关上衣柜的门，几步走过去，拿起了那个装着药物的盒子。托尼向他摆了摆手，伸出手指着盒子里说明书：“具体可以看说明书，注射的时候对准颈椎第一节和第二节正中的位置，你会在那里找到注射孔。更换药剂初期他可能会不适应，会有一些……副作用，不会很严重，但是会让巴基不太舒服，所以你最好找一个他状态好一些的时候注射。”  
巴基一直没有说话，只是站在窗边沉默地看着他们，直到托尼离开。深棕色的卷发垂落在脸孔前面，挡住了他凹陷的脸颊与突出的颧骨，青色的静脉像是干涸的溪流，僵硬地凝固在他苍白得几乎透明的皮肤下面。  
窗外的海湾与天际相接构成一个宽阔的环形，空气中漂浮着潮湿的盐的气味，从打开的窗扇里进入房间。巴基使自己的目光转向窗外，朝那风平浪静的海面望去，海水和岸边的礁石朦胧地混成一片浅蓝灰色，使浪潮与海岸线之间的边界也变得模糊起来。  
“斯蒂夫，帮我。”  
他匆匆地走向斯蒂夫，并抬起眼睛注视着他。  
“巴基，我不确定这是不是合适的时候……”斯蒂夫注意到巴基像是身处暴雨之中一般，垂落的发梢正在无声地颤抖。他有些手足无措地反复按压着装着药物的盒盖，令它关闭又打开。药盒光洁的表面摩擦着他的手掌，让他的手心微微地热起来。  
“斯蒂夫……请你。”  
巴基向他伸出一只手，绕到斯蒂夫的脖颈后面，迫使他们之间的距离变得更近。他们的嘴唇碰在一起，传递着彼此寒冷与温热的温度。突如其来的亲吻令斯蒂夫下意识地向后退了一步，然后又很快地站定，抬起手抚上巴基的颈侧。  
在短暂的触碰之后，他们分开了，斯蒂夫的肩膀随着有些急促的呼吸起伏着。  
是的，那是一个吻，然而巴基所表现出的却并非示爱，而更近乎于一种求救的意味。  
巴基转过身，背对着斯蒂夫。他缓慢地伸手摸索到背后，解开病号服背后的一枚扣子，那个位于脊柱正中央的注射孔被显露出来，像是一只深黑色的眼睛，从墓穴地最深处，寂然不动地注视着斯蒂夫。  
“我需要你。”巴基嘶哑着说，“我需要你，我也需要与你一起的那些记忆。”

8

更换药剂的副作用使巴基几天来一直处于半是昏迷半是睡眠的混沌状态中，偶尔醒来的时候意识也是模糊不清的，但是好在他再没有进入未治疗时的狂躁中。  
斯蒂夫坐在病床的侧边，他和巴基之间隔着一道新浆洗过的棉布帘子。柔软致密的表层散发出被阳光照射过的香气。这个海滨的治疗中心总是笼罩在阴郁的天光里，这两天却难得地出现了晴天。  
他看着对面被漆成白色的药柜，上面薄薄的一层漆已经剥落了少许，袒露出内里深褐色的木头构造。在玻璃后面，陈列着各式澄清的药水与注射器。在容器圆弧形的透明表面上，倒映出被微缩变形的室内景象，像是时间的另一面里，一个缄默无声存在着的梦境。  
那个装得满满的纸箱正放在斯蒂夫的膝盖上，他小心翼翼地翻看着里面那些陈旧的纸张，几封信件已经在时光的反复碾压下变得泛黄干枯，上面在战争间隙用圆珠笔匆忙写下的字句也洇开了，像是被淹没在一条冰凉漫长的水流中。  
他的指尖突然触摸到一张同样模糊泛黄的素描，上面是一条隐没在丛生的杂草与树木之间的铁轨，月台和候车室同样狭小而简陋，只有两三个生锈松动的座位和一小块豁了口的遮阳顶棚。明亮的光线落下来，穿过半透明的遮阳棚和开裂的豁口，将深浅参差的光影投到粗粝的水泥地面上。  
“巴基……这是你坐火车去往前线的那个车站。”斯蒂夫将那张素描从纸箱里抽出来，抬手撩开他们之间那道帘子，温柔的阳光越过了帘子的阻隔，照到巴基苍白得几乎和被褥同色的脸上。他深知巴基正在潜意识的深渊里探寻在复生中失去的东西，那些被悬吊在脑海中黑夜的边缘。他希冀着这里正笼罩着他们的阳光能照射进他的安眠，引领他回到白昼与真实。  
纸张上炭笔的痕迹也晕开了少许，然而其上的画面依旧弥漫着一种寂然不动的姿态。斯蒂夫在室内的空寂中缓慢地伸出手，握住巴基无意识地展开在床沿的手，低头凝视着纸张上他自己描绘出的每一抹笔触，低声地喃喃自语：“那天我们送你上火车，临上车的时候，你的妈妈想往你的包里多塞一大块刚烤好的面包，拉链卡住了，她很费力。车一开走以后，她就哭了，我当时想，一年以后，我就可以去找你，等到战争结束，我们会一起回来，到时候我们又可以相聚，一起做饭前祷告，一起享用你妈妈做的布丁和培根蛋……那该有多么快活。”  
巴基的手在他的手掌中是冰冷的，在复生者的血管里从无生命的汁液循环往复。那种寒冷似乎穿透了互相接触的皮肤，传导进他的血管里，将一种焦灼不安注入进去。因为他仍然记得巴基的手在战火中抹去他脸上沾染的血污时的温度，而此刻却已经变得遥不可及。  
斯蒂夫按了按自己的额角，下午的阳光令他昏昏欲睡，他将那张素描重新放回了箱子里，又将纸箱子推进了床底下。然后他站起来，走到桌边想给自己倒杯水，在玻璃杯逐渐被注满的时候，他听见身后传来了窸窣的响动声：“斯蒂夫……？我睡了多久？”  
巴基的声音在长时间的昏睡中变得混沌而嘶哑，光线刺痛了他的眼睛，他下意识地扭过头躲避强光，伸手将身旁的帘子重新拉上。  
“四天。”斯蒂夫转过身，回到床边，身体前倾，用力地抱住了巴基，“你……感觉怎么样？”巴基的身体仍然缺乏温度，他皱起眉毛，似乎在尝试着回想：“我做了很多梦，非常真实，也很长……我梦到我的父母，妹妹……还有你。”  
“那……这是说你记起了从前的事情？”斯蒂夫问，他直起身子，手握住巴基的肩膀。  
“是的。”巴基顿了顿，望着斯蒂夫浅蓝色的眼睛，“我想是的——其实那些梦还没结束，但我不确定已经过去了多久，我想如果再不从梦里离开，你也许会着急——即使我还有什么漏下的，我们也还有很多时间，你可以帮我慢慢拾起来，不是吗？”  
巴基的声音逐渐从低哑变得清晰，阳光从斯蒂夫的背后落下来，将他拉长的影子投映到另一侧的地面上，他笑起来，低下头，脸贴上巴基的额头，将自己温和的热度传递过去：“是的……没错，是的。”

9

“海伦，你在吗？”  
巴基抬起手，屈起手指，用指节敲了敲门，在短暂的等待回音的时间里，他焦灼地用手指划过发间，试图将纠缠在一起的头发分开理顺。  
很快地，室内传来回应：“门没有上锁。”转动把手，巴基一边抓着头发一边走进了室内，在靠近窗户的软椅上，海伦穿着有深蓝色条纹的病号服，膝盖上摊开着那本封面已经折了角的旧书，她的卷发在窗边的明亮光线下泛着金色。  
海伦将视线从书页上抬起来：“有什么事吗？”巴基将手放下来，又下意识地扯了扯长出外套袖子一小截的衬衫袖口：“呃……我想问，你或许有梳子能让我借用一下？”海伦盯了他一小会，合上了手里的书，露出恍然的神情，下巴向左边的方向扬了扬：“梳子在镜子下面的橱柜上。”  
“噢，太感谢了……我的头发，它们太乱了。”巴基道了谢，匆忙地挪到镜子边上整理起自己的头发。  
“不客气。”海伦打量了他一下，表情有些好奇，“你换掉了病员的衣服，你要离开这了吗？你的父母会来接走你吗？”巴基稍稍停下了梳理头发的动作，转过头向海伦无奈地摊开手：“是的，不过是我的朋友来接我，你看，我没剩多少时间了，可还有一堆事没准备好。”  
“朋友——你是说上次那个金色头发的高个子吗？”海伦带着笑意拖长了尾音，眼睛却看向窗外辽阔的天空，天穹是蓝灰色的，像是一块膨胀的帆布笼罩着这座治疗中心，泛着青色的天光浮动在她脸上，成为一张忽明忽暗的面具。  
看到巴基点了点头，她继续说：“那你还为什么纠结你的发型？即使你的头发全部竖起来冲着天花板，他也不会因此而产生一丝犹豫的。”巴基张开嘴，却没有马上说出话，像是在脑海里想象了一下海伦描述的画面，然后不可自持地笑出声来：“那你呢？治疗中心的人有联系到你的家人吗？”  
“没有。”海伦抿了抿嘴，叹了口气，“不过我也准备离开这里了，即使我不知道我以前是属于哪里的，我想，只要我知道我以后想去哪，那么问题也不大。”  
“哦，是吗？你准备去哪？”巴基理完了头发，将梳子放回橱柜上，向她做了个致谢的手势，同时询问道。海伦将膝盖上的书举起来，向他展示那浅绿色的、绘着两个手挽着手的孩童的封面，封面上用边缘柔软得有些笨拙的字体印着“青鸟”。  
“我要去找‘青鸟’。”她说，而她的语气是那样自然平静，好像在她的意识中，这世界的某一个地方存在她想要寻找的事物是再肯定不过的事情，“听说这本书一直塞在我下葬时穿的衣服的口袋里，没在我爬出墓穴的时候遗失真是个奇迹……我想，我活着的时候应该也很喜欢这本书，当然，这的确是本好书。”  
巴基的指尖摩挲着身侧橱柜光洁的木质表层，他看到有一种隐秘的、难以用言语形容的肃默光辉在面前这个苍白而年轻的复生者眼里闪烁着，他问道：“你相信有青鸟吗？有那种……可以治愈一切疾病伤痛，带来平安幸福的青鸟？”  
窗外景象的最远处，波动的海水仿佛永不止息，浪潮充满着不竭的推动力，裹挟着蓝绿色转动的漩涡，它们反复推搡着，掩盖海滨沙滩上一切新出现的痕迹，模糊了所有真实与虚构的轮廓。  
“我相信。”海伦放下书，试图抚平封面翻卷起来的边缘，低声说，“而你……你不需要相信，因为你已经有青鸟在身边了。”

10

他们驾着车，在傍晚的公路上匀速前行，夕阳在前方的地平线上闪耀着橙红色的光辉，而逐渐隐没入藏蓝色夜晚的黄昏在他们身后，像是逐渐褪色的天穹在转动的车轮后一寸一寸地枯凋成黑暗。斯蒂夫握着方向盘，不紧不慢地转过一个弯道，从一侧的后视镜里看见巴基仰着头，在副驾驶上睡着了。  
斯蒂夫伸出手，将控制车载音响音量的旋钮向左转了两圈，车厢里的歌声如同从海岸上退去的深幽潮水一样寂静下去。然后他将自己放在后座的外套拿过来，盖在巴基身上。  
后座上搁着一个不大的行李箱，里面装着巴基为数不多的几件衣服，在行李箱边上靠着的，是被重新整理过的纸箱，陈旧的表面有些凹凸不平，勉强合上的箱盖豁了一个小口。斯蒂夫从后视镜里瞟了那些陈列在后座上的东西一眼，一种难以名状的柔和情绪升腾起来，他想，回去之后他可以换一个更大一些、更结实一些的箱子用来装那些东西，毕竟他们之后还能够添许多新的东西进去。  
夜色渐深，公路两侧的路灯逐渐亮起，前往诺顿镇的公路并不繁忙，那些缺少人管理的路灯明暗不一，有些光辉黯淡，有些甚至没能发光。明黄色的光辉散射到车窗上，随着车辆前行的轨迹在玻璃的表面闪烁着微光。  
斯蒂夫驾着车穿过镇中心的街道，道路两旁的商店都已经早早地上了门闩。在不甚明亮的路灯灯光中，他转过街道尽头的最后一个拐角，缓缓将车停进车库里。引擎停止运转的一瞬，车厢里陷入了完全的鸦雀无声，照明的顶光像是液体一样温和地拂落在巴基的脸上，在下眼睑与鼻尖下面投落倾斜的阴影。  
斯蒂夫没有叫醒他，只是转过头，看向车窗外的夜晚。是那种干燥明澈的黑夜，繁星遍布在辽阔的天穹中，直向着最遥远的地方延伸过去。他盯着夜幕中每一颗闪烁的星星，想象着在亿万光年之外的地方，一颗又一颗的星球衰老破碎，将它最后的光辉送入宇宙漫无边际的长夜之中，而在那些光辉的宿主已经消散许多年之后的今天，这些虚无的星光到达了他所注视着的夜空里。  
副驾驶座上的外套发出窸窣的轻响，巴基无意识地直了直身子，在清醒过来的瞬间抓住了正在滑落的外套。细小的瞳孔与青白色的虹膜在刚接触的光线的瞬间颤动了一下，巴基甩了甩头，像是要把残余的睡意甩开似的，深棕色的卷发随着他的动作晃动着。  
“斯蒂夫……”他摇下车窗，难以置信般地低声喃喃道，“我们……到家了？”  
“是的，巴基，欢迎回家。”斯蒂夫将车钥匙拔出来，打开车门，“希望你还记得它。”  
巴基的视线仔细地扫过面前的每一寸景物，门前花园里错落的盆栽，一截纠缠着躺在草地上的水管，门廊底下原木色的长椅，还有那扇镶着一小块磨砂玻璃的门。它们如此熟悉，却又好像无比陌生。仿佛它们似乎仍旧处在多年前他离开时它们在的那个位置，然而就像有的盆栽更加高大茂盛，而有的已经枯死了一般，它们都发生了无可否认而无法逆转的变化。  
但无论它们如何变化，也无论它们变得多么陈旧，表面磨损，结构老化，这仍然是一个家。  
“哦……是的，斯蒂夫，我记得。”巴基也打开车门，下了车，在门廊前那个裸露的白炽灯泡下笑了起来，“在死荫的幽谷间，在最好的梦里，我已经回来过无数次了。”  
斯蒂夫走上前，从外套口袋里摸出钥匙，交到巴基手中。  
他想，光与光的载体，此时都在他身边了。

11

他们正在从市里回诺顿镇的路上，车载的无线电突然发出了恼人的电流噪音，原本低柔的女声骤然间拔高至嘶哑，然后泯灭在电流声里。斯蒂夫皱了一下眉，在他想要伸手调试之前，坐在副驾驶上的巴基已经放下手里的一叠文件，向前探身，轻轻拍了几下音响。然而他的动作并没起到什么作用，电流声音像是被抛入石块的湖泊，产生了无用的波动，随即又恢复了恒定的频率。  
“可能是天线坏了，先关了吧，回去以后再修。”在转过一个弯道后，斯蒂夫说。巴基点了点头，关掉了无线电，又拿起放在膝盖上的一叠文件翻了起来：“身份证明，护照，驾照，保险号码……重新办这些真是累得够呛，好在我终于可以不用带着那张皱巴巴的临时身份证明到处跑了。”  
斯蒂夫不置可否地在驾驶座上哼哼了一声，说：“你还有PDS患者快速通道呢，去年我弄丢了驾照，挂失了之后整整三个月，我每天的生活就是打电话问什么时候能补办和苦着脸请娜塔莎或者别的同事载我一程。”  
“嗯，那以后要是你再丢了驾照，至少我可以载你一程——哦不，我可以载你很多程。”巴基一边说着，一边将手里各式各样的证明和证件塞进文件袋里，“我们回去的路上能不能到PDS疗养中心停一下，再去取一些神经替林，顺便看看之前在我隔壁病房的小姑娘还在不在那。”  
“海伦？我记得她。”斯蒂夫答应着，仰头眯起眼睛，看向远处的交通指示牌，试着辨认出去往海滨疗养院的方向，“希望托尼能早点找到她的家人，不论怎么说，她不应该一直被留在那。”  
他们从一个分岔口离开了高速公路，向海滨疗养院的方向开过去。温柔的白昼笼罩着远处海面模糊的轮廓，在浩淼无边的穹窿中，太阳浮游在浅灰色的云层间，落下清亮的、水流一样的光辉。

巴基踏过那些生长在台阶边缘，细小而潮湿的苔藓，走进病房区域的时候，四周是一片凝滞的寂静。在他离开这里的几个月里，PDS治疗中心的复生者越来越少了，大多数复生者不是已经被家人接走就是自行离开，他站在病房区的门口，一种无形的意识，仿佛一次哀愁的叹息和触碰，令他感觉自己正站立在过去与未来的边缘。  
然后他绕过病房区里错综复杂的走廊与拐角，向自己原来的病房走去，当他到达那里的时候，一辆平时护士用来运送神经替林的金属推车正停在海伦的房间门口，上面搁着几个大小不一的盒子。  
他走进那辆推车，盒子里堆着各式各样的杂物，他看见那把曾经被借予自己的梳子，歪斜在一叠没有色彩的病号服上。在最上面，是一本折了角的青鸟。  
巴基有些惊讶，他预想到海伦也许已经离开，但却没想到她会把这本书留在这里。陈旧的浅绿色的封面，角落里交错着白色的折叠纹路，和封面中央两个手挽着手的孩子，在灰白的病员服底色里显得格外醒目。  
病房的门半敞着，在巴基想要进去的时候，门突然被拉开，一个女护士红着眼睛正要走出来，没有预料到来客的护士惊惶地退了一步，在辨认出他之后，哽咽了一下，从口袋里抽出一个信封递给他。  
“你是来找海伦的吧？她前天办了出院手续……”她用指尖慌乱地抹着眼角，“我们都很为她开心，她终于可以去过新的生活……我昨天松懈了一次，没有来查病房，直到今天早上去市里的班车来了，她却没有出现，我到病房里来找她……”  
像是崩断的最后一根琴弦，她爆发出哀恸的呜咽，将脸埋在手掌心里痛哭起来，声音干涩：“她总是那么周到，还给我们每个人都留了信，可那些信封上溅满了血……她前一天看起来还那么……平静，没有一点征兆……我、我不知道她哪里来的枪……！如果我昨天来看她一次的话，也许就不会这样了……”  
四周的空气仿佛突然变得稠密起来，仿佛凝结成了介于固体和液体之间令人窒息的物态，女护士的哭声也变得不甚清晰。巴基惊愕地低头看着自己手里的信封。米白色洁净的信封上溅了几滴复生者黑色的血迹，如同某种细密骇人的阴影，在他眼前逐渐延伸、模糊，延展成无尽的深渊。

12

致友人 巴基·巴恩斯：  
展信如晤，见字如面。

首先，非常抱歉，在第一次见面的时候就向你与你的朋友撒了谎。  
其实我一直都记得自己的全名，海伦·麦克维尔。我也还记得我家在沃里克，事实上，我没有忘记任何一件事情。那离这里一个小时的车程，是一栋有着红褐色砖墙的两层小楼，在镇里靠近礼堂的一条岔路尽头，门前有一棵四十五岁的橡树，和一条在我第一次死去那年快要干涸的溪流。我甚至还记得幼年时的夏天，冰凉的溪水没过我的脚背，还有那吊在橡树树干上，我父亲手制的秋千绳索粗粝的触感。  
疗养院里的人都很好，如果我当初没有清醒得太早，现在应该也已经能够愉快地面对新生活了。然而不幸的是，我知道在我刚被人类志愿军发现并送到这里的时候，疗养院就联系到了我的父母，他们也在接到消息后赶了过来。  
他们和医生在病房门外交谈，我当时刚醒过来，躺在床上想着应该怎么开门向他们打招呼会更有趣些，想着他们是不是会像电视里的那些遇见久别后亲人的人一样，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，捂住嘴，眼眶里一下子充满了泪水，然后大笑着拥抱我。  
可是我听见了他们的谈话，门外除了他们的交谈声音，还有一个陌生的婴儿哭闹声。最开始他在响亮地哭号，过了一会又变成了轻柔的咯咯笑声。你看，他们有了一个健康活泼的新儿子，不想要一具刚从坟墓里爬出来的，会行走的苍白尸体打扰他们的生活。  
然后我闭上了眼睛，假装自己还在坟墓里，还在潮湿松软的土壤里，睡了好几天，之后我告诉医生和护士我记不清生前的事了，他们也默契地告诉我他们没能找到我的家人。说起来，生前我一直希望能有个弟弟或者妹妹，可是当我真正拥有了一个的时候，我却不能够摸摸他的脸，因此也无从知道他是有和我一样从妈妈那里继承来的蓝色眼睛呢，还是和爸爸一样的茶色眼睛。  
有时在太阳好的时候，我坐在窗台上，看着这间不怎么宽敞的病房。床的对面有一张桌子，一把椅子，和我一个人。那时我忽然觉得，这不就是生活吗。如果运气足够好，也许我们不用独自一人来到这世界上，可是不论活着的时候是万人簇拥还是孑然一身，所有人最后都将孤独地死去。  
你曾问我是否相信世上真的有青鸟，我告诉你我相信，我不得不相信。我曾像所有复生者一样跋涉过死荫的幽谷，也许在漫长的旅程里我也曾经过思念之土，夜宫，乐园或未来王国，可不论生前死后，我都没有见到过青鸟。我也希冀着死亡只是一场黑夜中的长梦，在醒来之后我会在枕边找到关着蓝色鸟儿的笼子。  
在《青鸟》里的思念之土中，死去的灵魂活在生者对他们的思念里，只要思念还在，他们也会存在。也许之所以我能够复生，是因为我过去的灵魂还在那个地方，不过好在我有了个弟弟，我的父母能够逐渐忘了我。我已经写信给护士小姐请她火化我，因为我实在不想再经历第二次复生了。生与痛，爱与死，对于死去过的人来说都太过沉重也太过疲惫了，就好像每个生命的第一次诞生都是饱受期待与祝福的，然而却不是人人都能够接受逆流着穿过冥河，回到现世的生命。  
尽管我不知道你曾如何死去，但我知道那经历不会比我的更轻松，可有人能够毫无芥蒂地接受你的死亡与新生。你是何其不幸，又何其幸运，就像故事里的主人公一样，在惊心动魄的冒险之后，无论如何痛苦失望、伤痕累累，能够抚慰与治愈的青鸟就在你的身边。  
祝福你，我的朋友，愿你能够享受你的生命。

海伦  
2014.12.21

巴基放下手里的信纸，纸张的一角因为被他握得太过用力出现了细密的皱褶，刚从药房取完神经替林赶过来的斯蒂夫察觉到了不对劲，一边向病房里张望一边问他：“怎么了？”巴基没有说话，皱着眉摇了摇头，将手里的信纸递给了斯蒂夫。  
透过他们身侧的落地窗远望出去，灰暗的海浪软弱地浮动着，薄暮时分的暖色光辉没能够给海面染上相同的颜色。随着温度的下降，迷蒙的薄雾升腾起来，逐渐模糊了视线可及处的景象。仿佛象征着夜晚的即将降临，那些雾气带着一丝不安的意味，被遥远灯塔发出的光线穿透，如同凝聚起来又消散的灵魂，在海岸边弥漫成难以名状的形态。  
匆匆扫完了整封信的斯蒂夫叹了口气，将信纸小心地重新叠好，将它收回信封里：“我很抱歉……巴基，我很抱歉她做了这样的选择。”他话语的尾音逐渐低下去，消散在转冷的空气里。  
“我们走吧，斯蒂夫。”巴基说，转身快步向着停车场的方向走去。一瞬间他们两人都觉得有些语塞，巴基感觉到懊悔，没能早一些向海伦提供帮助，然而同时他又清楚地知道，在这件事上他是完全的无能为力，此时任何的言语都是多余而无意义的。  
斯蒂夫从他身后小跑着赶上来，搭住了他的肩膀：“等等，巴基，我们谈谈。”巴基回过身看着他，示意斯蒂夫继续说下去。“你……你确定你还好吧？”斯蒂夫的蓝眼睛注视着他，在温柔的暮色里，呈现出海水般流动的光彩。  
“我没事，斯蒂夫。”巴基察觉到了斯蒂夫有些过度紧张，以至于搭在他肩膀上的手都有些微微颤抖，他将斯蒂夫的手从自己肩上挪下来，微笑着握住，“放心，别紧张，我还是我，我没有复生成玻璃人，好吗？……我只是……不管谁遇上这样的事，都没法太愉快。”  
“我知道……我只是担心，我是说，我们的生活才刚刚好起来。这么多年，我一直祈祷着，哪怕能见你一次也好，可直到你回来之后我才发现，再见一次完全不够，我想要你能一直在我身边，我想要我们能再一起坐在床垫上喝啤酒，看乏味的老电影，能再一起出去打猎，我甚至还想过之后我们可以一起去大峡谷……”斯蒂夫急促地说着，眉心之间出现一道焦虑的沟壑，“……我没有经历过复生，因此我也不能自以为是地说我理解你的感受——我无法理解，我永远都无法理解，这令我更加担忧……但是，我只想让你知道，不论你擦那些肤色摩斯，戴隐形眼镜与否，我不在乎那些，不论你的眼睛或者肤色变成什么样，你永远都是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，是和我一起长大，一起度过所有好时候和坏时候的挚友。我愿意完全接受我的朋友，接受他好的那一面，也完全接受他心里战争的阴影与痛苦，或者新生命给他带来的困惑和困扰……我会陪你到时间的尽头。”  
“斯蒂夫，谢谢。”巴基还想说些什么，然而话语只在他嘴边成形，却没能发出声音，他阖了下眼睛，无奈地笑了笑，伸手环住斯蒂夫，吻住了他的嘴唇。刚说完一通慌张的宣言的斯蒂夫惊讶地睁大了眼睛，在自己反应过来之前红了脸，然后他也伸出手，回抱住了巴基，竭尽全力地回应了这个吻。  
夜色渐起，窗外橙红色的暮色逐渐冷却下去，走廊里的灯从尽头处一盏接着一盏地亮起来，将他们相拥的黑色影子拉得很长，投落在光洁的墙面上，影子从边缘处呈现出模糊的浅灰色，像是洇开的水迹，温和的轮廓随着他们的动作产生细微的颤动。

驱车回家的路上，斯蒂夫看见巴基困倦地将头歪在车窗边，又像是要睡过去的样子，下意识地拿过外套想要给他盖上，却被巴基挡住了手。  
“斯蒂夫，我一直忘记跟你说……其实温度对我没什么意义，你看，复生也是有好处的，至少我再不用担心会感冒了。”巴基转过头对他说。斯蒂夫扬了扬眉毛，悻悻地把外套放回后座：“噢，对，是我忘了……”  
他们回到镇上，驾车穿过街道的时候，看见四周挂满了圣诞节的彩灯和挂饰，经过的每一户人家窗口都立着一棵装饰繁复的圣诞树。斯蒂夫悠闲地放慢了速度，和巴基仔细端详其他人家的圣诞装饰，并谈论着应该该怎么折腾他们自己的房子，让它也融入和邻居相仿的‘节日气氛’。  
“斯蒂夫，那个会变色的彩灯不错。”巴基指着他们刚经过的一家商店的橱窗说道。  
“我不想让我们的房子看起来像要开始跳迪斯科，还是那个雪人摆件好些。”斯蒂夫纠结地斟酌了一下，指向另外一户人家门前花园里的小型雕塑。  
“啊，我不想评论你的品位，今年要是让你放了这个，明年你就会开始收集七个小矮人了。我们还是先快点回家吧，斯蒂夫，我记得车库里还有一些往年的装饰品。”巴基笑了起来，催促着斯蒂夫。  
来往的行人眼睛里都透露着难以抑制的匆忙与兴奋，他们手里提满了各式各样的购物袋子，从一家商店到另一家商店，从一扇门扉到另一扇门扉，最终投入到自己亮着温暖灯光的家庭中去。斯蒂夫心满意足地踩下油门，向他们自己家的方向驶去。  
“巴基，你饿了吗？回去后我可以帮你烤一个填满焦糖的苹果……”  
“唔……听起来很好，可我不用吃东西，斯蒂夫。”  
“……啊，我会再帮你吃了。”

-FIN-

终于搞完了！！！翻了下发现是五月开始写的，好歹在一年里完成了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈（脸呢  
盾冬给我的感觉其实一直是像童话一样好，无可否认他们曾经历痛苦艰险，而他们的心却从未动摇（洗脑不算啊咳咳），盾冬之间的爱比起情感来说，倒更像是本能多一些。


End file.
